What If?
by miah-alanimeli
Summary: .:OotP Spoiler Alert:. Sirius died trying to protect Harry. It didn't seem fair, nor right. So what could Harry do about it? Why, follow him through the veil of course...
1. Default Chapter

_As you should know by now, we did not invent the idea of Harry Potter, that all belongs to everyone's favourite author. I will say that only once, on this page, as I do not want chapter after chapter litered with an endless stream of disclaimers. Just read it, and enjoy our fan fiction. __

* * *

_

Chapters…  
Chapter One: R.I.P, The Boy Who Lived

* * *

Responses To Readers…  
None Yet. 


	2. RIP, The Boy Who Lived

Chapter One – R.I.P, The Boy Who Lived

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-fathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but he knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second....  
_

Lupin, who had frozen with all the others, was watching Sirius in a horrifyingly mesmeric stare … as though on the very edge of a moment … had leapt towards Harry, his gaze however still hanging on the eerily-silent veil and slammed into him. Forcing Harry to the hard stone floor, Lupin grabbed hold of Harry's hand, the one with his wand clutched tightly in its grasp. Harry was aware of none of this. Lupin was aware however, he was aware of what Harry was yet to discover … aware that Harry was NOT going to let his godfather go quietly … and indeed his godfather was gone. The fear that Lupin held – that Harry might just go and join Sirius – seemed to seep through Lupin's very skin and into Harry's neighboring body. It took but a minute of Harry's thoughts and power to enable his decision – yet a lifetime for Lupin to forgive himself for allowing it to happen, for in one swift movement Harry lunged for Lupin, finally realizing that Lupin was trying to stop Harry from saving Sirius.

_"If I could only get Lupin out of the way, I could pull Sirius back out of the veil and I'll come back for Lupin later … he's probably tired, doesn't realise that Sirius is only hiding behind the veil …"_ Harry thought desperately to himself.

"Lupin, let me go." Harry said, breaking the intensely deep silence.

Lupin froze with a fixed expression on his face and Harry moved closer to speak to him.

"Let me go, I'll just grab Sirius and pull him back! He's not dead Lupin, can't you see that? Don't worry I'll be back in a minute … Lupin, let me go!" Harry began to shout now, angry that Lupin wasn't loosening his grip on him.

"He's gone Harry, he's dead…Padfoot is dead…"

"HOW CAN YOU SIT BACK AND WATCH ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS DIE?" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE ALREADY LOST TWO OF THEM! DON'T LET SIRIUS GO ASWELL!" Harry took a breath and noticed that Lupin was crying.

Harry didn't want to, but he did. He took advantage of Lupin's weakness for his friends and sprang to his feet and ran toward the archway. Lupin dived for Harry's feet, but he was too quick. Harry knew a commotion was happening in the background … somewhere … he didn't care; it was only Sirius he cared about now. He had reached the archway; he stood in front of the whispering veil and glanced back over his shoulder.

Lupin was running toward him yelling "Don't Harry! You don't understand!"

Dumbledore was dueling with Bellatrix, several death eaters littered the floor and Mad Eye Moody lay unconscious in a corner. Harry threw out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" he watched Lupin crumple and fall to the ground. As he turned back toward the veil. He took one steadying breath and placed a foot on the edge of the veil. His foot slipped but he grabbed hold of the veil before he fell. He watched his hand clutch the slippery materiel and watched in amazement as it started shaking … the veil was growing hotter and he had to let go with a cry of pain. He stumbled back onto the dais and stood in front of the veil. He glanced back up at it again … something told him that he wasn't welcome in there…

Harry heard another whisper from the veil and thought no more – he let himself fall forward into it.

Harry heard air rush past his ears, as thought falling into water … inside the veil was not what Harry expected … the air – if that was indeed what he was suspended in – was thick … almost anxious? And he could see nothing … it wasn't really dark … it was just – non-existent. He didn't think that made much sense but, he had been used to things not making sense. Harry tried to walk but he was floating, or suspended, in a thick environment. He moved his arms and he looked down, trying to see them. The air lightened and he noticed a slightly blurred outline to them and the rest of his body. That's when he realized he was moving…wait a second…moving? In a veil? What, that didn't even-

"Go back, Harry… now it is time to go back…" Sirius gasped into his ear, giving Harry such a fright that he jolted his body, trying to move in able to get a better view of the speaker. Then Harry smiled to himself. Sirius…he's alive…he just talked to me…

Harry tried to move his head to look at Sirius, but he couldn't. The pit of his stomach dropped as he felt himself being plunged into some sort of icy substance, but he didn't want to be moved or plunged, into anything that was not near Sirius. Harry shut his eyes tightly, the icy substance was enveloping him into a world that was not his…and Sirius – where was Sirius? What did he mean, go back?

And as soon as it had started – it stopped. Harry was lying under a moth – eaten blanket, in a cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Please, read and review. 


End file.
